ALONE
by jessicagaff0412
Summary: After Daryl D. & Beth G. escape the prison they are faced with a challenging, but growing relationship. Their growing relationship is the least of their concerns when they realize Beth is being stalked. Will Daryl realize his true love before he loses it? I want give credit to the 'Walking Dead' for giving such beloved characters to work with. Adult language/ eventual smut/ on hold
1. Chapter 1

10

He'd known her for nearly two years now and in that two years he'd only seen her do one useful thing to help the group they'd been with. After Lori's death she'd assumed the role of caregiver to Rick's kid, even though she was little more than a kid herself. Of all the people in the world he could have been stuck with after the destruction of the prison, she would not have been his first or last choice. She could barely stand up straight after their two day dash across the countryside let alone protect herself against the walkers swarming all around them.

Almost exactly ten minutes ago they'd stopped running, squatting in the brush exhausted, Daryl glaring at the back of Beth's head. It would have been preferable to escape on his own, least then he wouldn't be responsible for another person's welfare.

He couldn't exactly leave her to die back at the prison, now could he? Grunting, he tapped her shoulder holding out a bottle of water for her to take a drink.

Beth's chest heaved as she glopped for breath, Daryl's nudge on her shoulder nearly toppling her over. Of all the people she could have been left with she would not have chosen the man breathing heavily behind her. All the time she'd known him he'd barely uttered a word or two in her direction, and when he had, he'd been abrupt and harsh. She didn't know how to deal with a person of Daryl's caliber.

Listlessly, she accepted his offering. Glancing over her shoulder, she started to whisper her thanks, "Than…."

"Shh." He shouldn't have to tell her to be quiet or she would attract the walkers. This girl had been spoiled and coddled all her life. Anger clenched his chest. It was beyond time for her to learn to take care of herself. Why hadn't anyone taught her the realities of this harsh world? Of course she'd caught a glimpse or two of the brutality, first at the farm and again at the prison.

She'd always had someone else looking after her during those awful moments however, and Daryl couldn't promise she wouldn't have to fend for herself a time or two now that they were alone.

Beth flinched at his abrasive response to her gratitude. She wanted to ask a thousand questions but was sure that he would be just as rude to her. Helplessly, she stared between the branches of the bush in front of her.

Even though she couldn't voice her concerns it didn't stop them from lining up in her head. Where would they go? When would it be safe to stop running? Why had this all happened?

They had made a home at the prison. They'd made a family. Walls for security, a group to keep watch in all directions, food for when their bellies rumbled, these thoughts plagued her now that they'd stopped moving. She almost longed for the run again, just to escape the thoughts suffocating her mind.

A tear ran down her cheek, and she just barely caught herself from bawling like a newborn baby.

What had happened to Judith? When she'd ran to the car seat just before Daryl found her, it had been empty. Lifting her arm to her mouth, she bit into the tender skin there to keep from crying.

Daryl none to gently pushed at her back indicating they should move on. He didn't miss the menacing glare she threw over her shoulder at him, but ignored it. He could care less if he hurt her feelings, she was sadly mistaken if she thought he'd baby her. Roughly he grabbed hold of her arm to keep her on her feet when she nearly fell, her legs weak from there recent jaunt.

Jerking her arm out of his bruising grasp Beth moved forward without a word. When she hesitated on which direction to choose, Daryl pushed past her to take charge, nearly toppling her over in the process. Yet she was grateful to follow his lead, honestly she didn't know a damn thing about surviving in the wilds. Like it or not, she needed this man far more then she wanted him to know.

Wordlessly she followed behind him. They probably traveled another hour or so before he must have determined that they were safe enough to stop. Weakly, she sank to the ground her back supported by a large oak, her tired gaze following Daryl as he marched around observing their spot before sinking to his knees.

She didn't miss the fact that he looked beaten, his numb gaze staring at the ground before him, not once looking up after he sat back on his hunches. Their situation must be worst then she had thought to make this hard unforgiving man look so defeated.

This was all new to her. She wasn't used to running, or losing everything she loved but she had the distinct impress that this had been this man's entire life. Her heart squeezed at the thought. How sad to think that someone had went his whole life without experiencing the slightest joy.

She didn't know him very well but she did know that her sympathy would not be appreciated by this man. Even though she had his unwilling company, Beth felt completely alone. The feeling sank into her chest, and an unwanted sob escaped her raspy throat. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she tried to stop the hot tears from coursing down her cheeks.

Daryl's jaw clenched as he glanced up at her through the curtain of his bangs. The last thing he was equipped to deal with was a blubbering female. Another waver of anger cut through the numbness in his chest. Piercing eyes stared through the girl sharp enough for her to feel them and when she glanced at him, his command was harsh. "Stop that bellyachin'."

Under the scrutiny of his gaze she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her torn shirt. She discovered the more the tears she erased from her dirty cheeks the more that fell. She heard his disgusted grunt, before she heard the rustling of leaves and his hard footfalls carrying him away from the clearing. Thinking he meant to leave her permanently, she scrambled to her feet intent on following him anyway when a large hunting knife thudded in the dirt at her feet.

Grabbing the heavy metal she started after him when he abruptly turned. "Stay."

Angered by his hoarse command she gritted her teeth and her eyes dried instantly. "I'm not a dog. Stop issuing one word commands like I'm just to obey without any consequence."

Daryl was at the end of his tether. Feeling like an angry bear without any control, he grabbed her by her shirt front and pulled her close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her face. "Do ya wanna eat or not. Stay here or I'll tie ya up. Course ya might have to look out for yourself for a minute or two. Think ya can handle that?"

Shoving her backward toward the place he'd deemed their camp he turned back to the direction he was heading. He didn't care that her gaze was full of fright. He didn't care that she'd stumbled backward and landed on her ass. She needed to toughen up. A few bumps and bruises would do her some good, he decided.

Rolling his aching shoulders, his gritty gaze scanned his surroundings, looking for any trace of anything that might have come through here. Not seeing anything noticeable, he continued wondering through the forest. The further he moved away from where he'd left Beth, the more his thoughts strayed to her.

Surely, she could look out for herself for a few minutes.

What did the girl really know about protecting herself? He was about to turn back the way he'd come when he spied a cabin some distance away. Maybe he could find something useful in there, he decided, keeping his bow high in case he encountered trouble.

The closer he drew to the cabin the quieter the forest became. It was like every living thing had stopped moving and chattering to see what would happen next. That gave him pause, it was never good when the forest became quiet. It usually meant something was close at hand. A feeling of unease trickled down his spine causing him to pause at the front steps of the cabin.

The windows were all dark and the place gave the appearance of being abandoned. These days that didn't mean much. It seemed you couldn't open and close your eyes without finding trouble. When nothing seemed to happen Daryl climbed the steps cautiously, flinching inwardly when the planks beneath his feet creaked and groaned under his weight.

Once on the porch, he carefully eased to the window and glanced to the window. Seeing no movement inside, he moved back to the front door. To his disappointment, he found the door locked. That meant he would have to make noise to get in. Stepping back he planted a size ten boot in the center of the door causing the jam to splinter and the door flew open banging loudly into the wall.

Lifting the bow to his trained eye, he eased closer to the opening. Slowly, he crossed the threshold hold and scanned what appeared to be little more than a one room shack. The good thing was that appeared to have been abandoned some time ago if the dust was any indication. His gaze lingered on the cabinets lining one wall that was apparently what served as the kitchen.

Confident that he was well and truly alone, Daryl slowly lowered his weapon to get a better look at the contents. There was a bunched up blanket in one corner, and hurriedly he made his way to it and spread wide over the floor. Just as quickly he raided the cupboards, and emptied full arms into the middle. He was nearly done when a creak on the front porch had him spinning on his heel.

Beth watched in open horror as Daryl slithered further and further away. What if he didn't remember where he'd left her? What if something happened to him while he was away and she was left out here all alone?

Gasping for breath she frantically tried to think of what to do? He wasn't about to let her follow him. Just when his back disappeared from her view she made a decision. Just because he wouldn't let her go, didn't mean she had to listen, she decided. She was not about to let him leave her out here all alone. Taking a deep calming breath, she took attentive step forward.

Biting her lip she paid close attention to the path she took so she wouldn't make a sound. She pushed through low hanging tree branches just in time to seen Daryl turning up ahead. Slowly and without drawing attention to herself she ducked behind the tree trunk until she was sure Daryl had continued on.

She traced his footsteps pausing at the line of trees, watching in awe as he crept soundlessly across the clearing. He may be a first class jerk but he sure knew how to be stealth. Nervously, she noticed the forest grow silent about the same time Daryl did. Why would everything suddenly get so quiet?

She held her breath when Daryl scanned the area almost positive she was about to be discovered. It was by sheer luck that he continued on without noticing her. Only as he moved up the steps of the cabin did she release the breath she'd been holding.

When Daryl barged into the cabin and she didn't hear anymore commotion she decided it must be safe, and left the shelter of the trees. Without incident she made her way to the cabin, catching a glimpse of Daryl now and again as he passed by the windows.

He was really going to be angry with her for disobeying his order, she decided. Not really wanting to face his temper, she stopped to gather the courage to face him. Finally, when she had her wits about her, she crept up the steps as quietly as she could manage. She wasn't as soundless however because Daryl whipped around before she took the second step.

"I thought I told ya t' stay," he growled. He was not pleased that she had followed him. "Not only are ya useless, but ya can't listen neither."

There was a stubborn tilt to her chin as she glared back at him, and without breaking his gaze she took a defiant step forward. If he hadn't been so eaten alive with this overwhelming defeat he may have applauded the set of balls she decided to grow. "This ain't no game, Beth. While we are stuck with one another you will listen t' what I say."

"As I said, I ain't your dog," she stared with her frightened saucer eyes staring back at him. It was really a shame that her courage ended with her bravely spoken words. Inside she was shaking so bad it made her knees tremble.

"Damn right, dog woulda listened," Daryl stated in a matter of fact tone. He gave her one last fleeting glance before turning his attention back to the task at hand. He was scooping up the four corners of the blanket when her question stopped him.

"Why don't we stay here for the night?" her voice quivered and she gave an unsure shrug as she moved past Daryl and further into the cabin. When he didn't immediately answer, she gave another uneasy shrug.

"Mean it has four walls. Least we won't have to worry about every direction, just one." Gesturing to the door, Beth didn't wait for his consent before sliding into the only chair in the musty old cabin.

Daryl wasn't sure if he really thought it was a bad idea or if he was just being surly. "Nah, someone will prolly show up or somethin'."

Shaking her head with defiance, she glared back him with determination. "I'm not going back out there for a while when we have four walls right here."

"Whatever," he stated gruffly. As if her indifference was of no consequence to him he grabbed a few things from the pile and stormed out slamming the door in his wake.

Chapter2

Once the door hit the door frame, Beth jumped to her feet and trotted to the window. She was mildly relieved when she caught sight of Daryl sitting beneath a tree ten yards out. Pretty sure he wasn't going to leave her, she went back to the chair. Wearily, she pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her head into them. The pressure of her eyes against her knees didn't stop the tears from pouring out of her. She didn't stop crying for quiet sometime, and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

It was nearly nightfall when Beth once again opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt puffy and sore from crying so much, and she sniffled even now. Refusing to give into the water works this time, she unfolded stiff limbs from the chair. Her muscles were so cramped and sore she nearly collapsed back into the chair.

Daryl hadn't made an appearance since early and she had to wonder if he was even still out there. Slowly, she made her way to the window, and glanced in the area she'd last seen him. He was still sitting in the same spot, staring aimlessly at the ground. The only change was there two dead walkers laying in the front yard.

Sure he was still on watch, she ambled toward the forgotten blanket in the middle of the floor. She grabbed the first can of food her eyes fell on and scanned the rest of the contents. There wasn't anything remotely resembling a can opener, and for a few moments, she stared dumbly at the can.

There was no way in this world she would ask that brute for his assistance, his earlier comment about her being useless still stung. For once she needed to solve her dilemma herself. Staring wantonly at the baked beans still in her grasp, she lifted tired eyes to look around. The knife she'd let slip through her fingers earlier twinkled back at her.

It took her several attempts and she had even nicked her hand a few times, but finally lifted the can to her lips, eagerly consuming the beans that slid from the tin. Once she finished the entire can, she sat back on her heels, staring blankly at the door.

Was he going to come eat? Was he even hungry? Perhaps he'd rather starve then admit that he had the same needs as everyone else. Pushing the mean thoughts out of her mind, she lifted a can of Vienna sausages in one hand, and corn in the other.

With a few groans she managed to push herself to her feet. When she opened the cabin door, she glanced quickly around before setting off across the yard. A slight tilt to his head was the only indication that he heard her coming and must have been aware that it was her cause he didn't bother to even glance up.

She was only three feet away from him when she tossed the cans down next to him. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Mhm," he grunted.

Realizing that was the only response she was going to get, she bit her lip and headed back to the cabin. Feeling more lost than ever, Beth dumped the bounty on the floor of the cabin and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. The chill that consumed her was probably more from the man outside then actual cold, but she shivered none the less.

She must've sat in the chair for an hour before she heard the door creak open. Her long fingers curled around the knife she held, her breath seizing with fear in her throat. What if Daryl had fallen asleep and missed the intruder now creeping inside.

Her nostrils flared with dread and she just managed to quarrel the urge to scream when she recognized Daryl's large form filling the doorway. Releasing the breath lodged in her throat, she whispered, "Oh god, you bout gave me a heart attack."

"You got my knife," he explained with a curt nod toward the blade she held in a death grip.

Shakily, she extended her hand to him offering him the weapon.

Daryl grabbed the knife from her hand when his gaze saw the cuts on her fingers. "What the hell happened t' your hand?"

She looked at her hand confused by his question. Seeing the cut, she shrugged, "Nicked it opening the can."

"Why didn't ya just use the can opener?" his eyes were mere slicks as they ran over her face, his head giving a nod toward the counter.

She hadn't noticed a can opener because that would have been her first choice. Refusing to admit that however she shrugged instead. Her stomach burning as his piercing blues stared into her.

He didn't miss a beat. With quick easy movements he opened the can, and gave her back the knife. He was about to exit the same way he'd entered when her quiet voice stopped him. "You can stay in here. I don't bit. It will be more comfortable than the ground."

She would not tell him she'd feel safer if he was in arms reach, not in a million years. He just stood there for several quiet moments before turning back inside and closing the door behind him. He didn't say a word to her as he sat down in front of the door.

Beth noticed his hard gaze taking her in. "I know I'm not like the others."

When he didn't respond, she continued, "In all fairness I never really had to be. There was always someone there pushing me behind them. Maggie, my brother, my dad. I was lucky to have some many people worried about me."

"That's changed now, hasn't it?" Sticking his fingers into the can he scooped out some corn and barely chewed the food before swallowing it. "Ain't got nobody t' do that now, do ya?"

Emotion thick in her throat she could only acknowledge his words with a soft shake of her head. "I'm sorry."

Daryl barely heard her mumbled words. "For what."

Brushing a stray tear from her cheek, she said weakly, "That you got stuck with me."

"I couldn't leave ya there t' die." A pulse in his chest gave him pause.

He realized that he was being an asshole, but he couldn't seem to stop. Not wanting to dwell on the wounded expression that covered her face, he said mockingly, "I ain't your daddy."

"Oh that's for sure," she easily agreed. "Not even close."

When he heard her statement followed by another sniffle at the mention of her dad, he gritted his teeth. "Go t' bed."

That sparked her anger. If he didn't give a damn about her then she wouldn't let him tell her what to do. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

Pleased that she'd stopped crying in favor of being mad, he shrugged as he swallowed the rest of the corn. "I don't give a shit if ya sleep or not."

That's when realized what he'd done. Whipping the last of her tears away, she grabbed up a pillow off the ground and threw it at him. The menacing glare he gave her when the fluffy square hit the side of his face, she went still, belatedly realizing her error.

"Do that again, and you will wish you hadn't."

She didn't know what got into her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. "What you gonna do whip me?"

His face went dark. What did she take him for? "Nah, don't hit women."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

They'd been at the cabin for three long days now, Beth noted, watching the sunrise on the third day. She was keeping watch while Daryl finally caved to exhaustion. He'd passed out sometime around noon yesterday, and she would have thought him dead if she hadn't notice the slow rhythmic movement of his chest.

She'd contemplated waking him so he could eat last night, but thought better of it. He'd wake up whenever he was ready, she determined, kind of relishing the peace he could only give her in his sleep.

It was nice not feeling the weight of his accusing stare. He'd spent the last day and a half with glittering rage in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was mad directly at her, or if she was just an easy target. She supposed it had to be the later because she hadn't done anything directly to him.

Pulling her gaze away from his still form she returned her gaze out the window. Nothing had change since they arrived here. There hadn't been any sign of walkers, stragglers, or other survivors, but she as growing restless.

Someone else had to have survived the prison, and she was eager to start looking for them. Why Daryl was so content to stay here, she wasn't sure, and when he woke up, she would be urging him to start searching for them.

Just then she heard a lumbered breath coming from the corner, her gaze instantly going to him, tensing when she saw him sit up.

"How long I been out?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Probably twelve hours or so," she replied shrugging.

"Why'd ya let me sleep so long?" he grumbled, coming to his feet.

"I don't know. Maybe I thought ya needed your sleep." She snapped tired of his attitude, watching him amble to the door. "You haven't really slept in a week."

"Yeah, well someone's gotta keep watch," he stated gruffly.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing? I haven't closed my eyes since you passed out." She was through taking his crap. If he wanted to be a jerk then she would be one right back. Plus she was running on zero sleep, and she was in no mood for Daryl Dixon. She'd lost the mood for him right around the time he'd claimed her to be useless. "The way you was snoring I doubt you would've woke up."

"I don't snore." With that last retort, he pulled the door open and jogged down into the yard.

He'd barely stepped off the porch when heard the boards creak indicating that she followed him. "Can't take a piss in peace. Damn, I can't hold your hand every minute."

"I was just thinking maybe we could start looking to see if there might have been more survivors." Ignoring his snappy comment, she followed him until he stopped at the edge of the forest. "The sooner we find the others, the sooner we can be rid of each other."

"If you don't wanna see somethin' you're not ready for I suggest you turn back around and go inside," he growled not wanting to think on the others. Not caring that she still stood behind him, he unzipped his pants. "I ain't wastin' my time lookin' for corpses."

"How can you be so sure others didn't make it out?"

When his only response was to delve into his pants, she angrily stomped back to the cabin. She didn't know what to do. She was sick of sitting there like there was nothing left to live for, but Daryl didn't seem like he was any hurry to do anything.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, her gaze jogged around the cabin as a plan developed in her mind. Fine, if he wanted to sit here then he could do it alone. With hurried movements she gather a few supplies and threw them into a bag before hefting it over her shoulder.

She was out the door and across the yard before Daryl realized what was happening. Her pace quickened when his voice crossed the clearing to her.

"Where the hell ya think you're going?"

She kept marching away, not once looking back.

"Greene."

She still didn't look back.

Daryl had had it. Up to his eyeballs, he'd had it. Rushing forward he grabbed her elbow and whirled her around to face him. "What the hell are you doin'?"

"You have eyes," she threw back from between gritted teeth. "I'm leaving."

She jerked her arm away from and started off again.

"Ya ain't going nowhere." There was no way he was going to have this stupid girl's death on his conscience. Easily he stalked around her, his bulky form blocking her path. "Get back in the cabin, Greene."

Stomping in frustration, she said, "You can't make me."

His brows lifted as he digested her comment. "Oh, you think not?"

"I know so," she yelled back.

Daryl didn't think twice about it, he just acted. As if she only weighted as much as a feather, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He didn't care that she dropped her bag, or that she pounded on his back. "You keep that screamin' up and you'll have every damn walker in the territory down on us."

That stopped her efforts to get free, he noticed, taking quick strides across the yard, he bounced up the stairs. Once inside the cabin, he dumped her in the chair. "Do that shit again, and I'll hog tie ya. I can't be chasin' ya around all the time."

"I hate you."

"Good. I hate you too." Crossing the room, he grabbed up his crossbow. "I will be back and if I have t' come lookin' for ya, you'll regret it."

"Nobody's come through here in sometime," Maggie stated looking up at Glen, a soulful look in her eyes.

It broke his heart to see the stress on his wife's face. "There's really no way to tell which way they went. They could be anywhere by now."

He was still recovering from the sickness that had claimed so many of their people. Coughing, he sat back on a boulder. He wished he could be more help to Maggie, but he was suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Glen," she started, her voice laced with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said waving off her concern. "Just got a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"Here. Drink some of this water." She really wanted to keep looking for Beth but she couldn't jeopardize his health. "We'll stop here for the night, things will look better at first light."

Opening a can of green beans, she passed the tin to Glen. "Eat up."

"I could have sworn I seen Dixon with her just before the smoke overtook everything." Maggie said, sitting down next to her husband. "Least if she's with Daryl, she will be safe."

"Beth isn't prepared for this stuff, Glen. That's my fault, I guess. I should've taught her how to protect herself." Lying her head on his shoulder, she tilted to look at him. "Promise me, when we find her we will teach her how to fight, and shoot."

"Of course, we will." Passing the remainder of the beans to Maggie, he shifted to a more comfortable position. "We will find her, Maggie."

Nodding, she whispered, "I know."

The sun had long since went down, and Daryl had yet to return. Beth stared at the door getting more and more worried by the second. What if he didn't come back? What if something had happened to him, and he was hurt?

Biting her nail, she was on the verge of a breakdown. Her nerves couldn't take this. Of all her brave talk earlier she knew Daryl had been right. There was no way she'd have made it long out there by herself, being here alone was giving her all types of jitters.

When she heard the creak of the front steps her heart nearly stopped. Her breath sounded loud in her ears, and she found herself holding it. There was a scrapping sound at the front door and she sat frozen thinking it was probably just her over active imagination, when the she heard it again followed by a moan.

There was another moan followed by a thump.

With every groan the walker issued her heartbeat thumped in her chest. Slowly, she eased from the chair, holding her knife high.

Fear clenched her stomach so tight she felt close to vomiting. She'd never killed one of those things before. All she really knew about it was she had to aim for the head. It must've heard her shallow breathing, because it growled menacingly. She should really do something before it attracted more, she decided, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

As quietly as she could she moved across the room. Not seeing the can close to her foot, she accidentally bumped it with her toe, and the damn thing tipped over and rolled across the floor. Her eyes closed with dread momentarily before flying open again.

Now, instead of scratching at the door it was banging into it. Thankfully, she'd thought to tie it closed when Daryl had left that morning. As it turned out the tie wasn't nearly strong enough to hold it long. With every bang the walker slammed into the weak barrier the rope loosened a little more.

It was by sheer force of will that kept her mind functional. If she could find something long and unbreakable she may be able to stab it through the opening. She wasn't sure it would work, but she didn't have long to mull it over, because the walker was getting louder by the second. It was by sheer luck her gaze collided with the fireplace poker propped against the wall.

Grabbing it, she held it tight as she quickly moved to the opening. She stifled a scream as greedy, rotten arms reached through the opening after her. Catching sight of decayed teeth, and glazed eyes she aimed the poker at its forehead.

When she launched forward however the beast moved its head causing the blow to graze the side of its head, the poker in turn managed to get wedged between its body and the door. That's when everything went wrong.

As she leaned forward to dislodge the poker, the walker's long arms reached through the door, his long putrid fingers wrapping in her hair. Fire exploded through her scalp when it repeatedly yanked at her head. That's when a blood curdling scream was ripped from her throat.

Daryl adjusted the raccoon over his shoulder as he made his way back to the cabin. He'd been out all day and this little bandit was the only creature he'd come across. Thoroughly disappointed by his find, he picked up the pace as his belly growled for the hundredth time that day. He still had to skin and clean the damn thing before he could eat it, he remembered.

He was five yards from the clearing when a piercing scream rent the otherwise quiet night. Panic filled his chest, and he tossed the carcass to the ground before tearing through the trees to the cabin. He abandoned thoughts of his own safety as he ran, the sound of a groaning moan reaching his ears just before he entered the clearing.

"Hey, asshole," he yelled when he caught sight of the walker persistently beating on the door. His attempt at luring the corpse away failed, its attention focused on whatever it held.

Cracking the bow across a walker's head that ambled in his way, apparently drawn by the commotion, Daryl rushed the remaining steps to the front porch. That's when he realized what held the walkers attention.

Gold tresses where curled between his fingers, and he was desperately trying to yank Beth's head through the opening of the door. Thankfully, it was unable to open the door any further. Not wasting another beat, he pulled the trigger on his crossbow, effectively planting an arrow in his head.

When its weight fell into the door, Beth let go of another piercing scream, the hand wrapped in her hair failing to loosen upon the walker's death, it managed to pull her head down with it as it slid down the door.

"Hush up now, and hold still."

Sheathing the long hunting knife hooked to his side he cut the hair tangled in long fingers. Just as he was about to drag the carcass off the porch, another grunting moan reached his ears. Instantly he pivoted on his heel, spotting the shadowed figures coming from the woods. He didn't wait for them to enter the yard before he swung into action. One by one, he felled them as they came. Finally, all was once again quiet.

Breathing heavily he retraced his steps back to the cabin. Taking the rotting legs in his grasp, he pulled the zombie from the porch, forgetting its presence when it landed with a thud.

"Beth open the door," he demanded.

When he'd heard her scream his heart had stopped, fearing the worst, and honestly it didn't get much worst then what he'd found. Now, however, as she pulled the structure open his anger returned. "What the hell were you thinking? If ya don't know what you're doin' then stay the fuck away from them."

"I was… I was…"

Her voice broke as the severity of the situation played through her mind. Without much thought to what she was doing, she threw her weight into Daryl's unsuspecting arms. "Thank you. God, thank you."

Daryl stood there stiff as a board while she wept against him. What the hell else was he supposed to do?

That night they ate in silence. Daryl found his gaze straying to the girl time and time again. She was still distraught ever what happened. Every now and again her sniffles reached his ears. She stared blindly into the fire that he'd used to cook the raccoon, he'd retrieved once everything had died down.

"You're gonna have t' learn to deal with these things, Beth. How'd the hell it get wrapped in your hair?"

Glaring at the man across from her, she threw the bone into the fire. "I got tired of livin' and decided to feed myself to a walker."

If the situation wouldn't have been so dire he would have laughed. When had she decided to stop taking his shit? "Yeah well, could ya wait til I'm not around t' see it."

****THANKS TO ALL WHO VISIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4

"Can I help?" Beth asked, leaving the sanctuary of the cabin for the first time all day. To be honest, she was scared out of her mind to be out here now. Suppressing a shiver that ran down her spine, she wandered into the yard, meekly watching as Daryl sharpened a branch.

After yesterday's horrific episode he'd decided to build a barrier to go in front of the door when he had to leave, and he'd been working on it all morning.

"I don't know, can ya?" Sarcasm dripping from his husky voice. "Ya might hack off a finger or somethin', and then we'll be in a real pickle."

Pushing her newly cut bangs from her face, she glowered back at him. "Does it take effort to be such an ass, or does it just come natural?"

"Ahh, shit, always been this way," he explained as if it was of little consequence to him one way or another. "Don't see why I need t' change now."

"That's weird, cause you seemed to be kind of human at the prison," she murmured sitting on the steps. Talking one of the branches in hand beside her, she cleared it of the leaves and twigs before she began sharpening one end. "You had saved tons of people just before everything."

"Just put 'em in a fish bowl. They were easy targets at the prison. All those fences and buildings, nowhere to go." Glancing up at her he paused to watch her. She was focused awfully hard on what she was doing, he noticed. The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. Feeling a pinch in his chest, he dropped his gaze. "Bet ya gotta pounding headache."

"Nope, went away an hour ago," she mumbled, adjusting the knife in her hand. "Thanks for asking though."

That caught his attention. "How do ya mean?"

"I mean you just can't bring yourself to ask if I'm okay. You just find an assy way of saying what you mean." She stopped sharpening long enough to look him square in the face. "You do know, it's okay to show people that you're not a solid chunk of ice, right?"

Was that what he'd been doing? Asking if she was okay without actually stating it out right?

Ripping his gaze from hers he returned his attention to the task at hand. "Just a asshole, Greene."

"Yeah, prolly," she agreed, momentarily watching Daryl work.

Why was he trying so hard to be disagreeable? Had he always been this way?

When he'd come to inform her of Zach's death at the prison he'd seemed genuinely concerned about how she would react. At the prison, he'd seemed content, maybe a little happy. No, this was just a side of Daryl Dixon she'd never experienced before now.

As she studied him she noticed something else about Daryl she'd never noticed before as well. In a rough, rugged sort of way, he was really attractive. Sky blue eyes traced his exposed biceps that glistened with sweat from the heat of the day, liking the way his muscles flexed as he worked. There was a tick in his jaw as he whittled the branch that drew her attention in a way it never had. Watching him intently, she had this overwhelming urge to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're starin'," Daryl asked without looking up.

She didn't answer his query, instead she began working again, while she tried to figure out where these thoughts had come from. She must still be traumatized over the episode. Shaking her head she tried to dislodge these wayward thoughts, but she found herself stealing a glance of him while he worked.

Daryl wasn't as oblivious to Beth's stolen glances as he would've had her believe. Every time her pretty blue eyes floated over his face it was like fingertips brushing over his skin.

Wait a minute. When did he start thinking of her eyes as being _pretty_, he wondered? His hand stilled above the wood as he contemplated that question. When no ready answer came to him he sat the branch and knife aside.

Maybe he was dehydrated, he thought, realizing how dry his mouth had become. Grabbing the water bottle at his side, he took a healthy swig of the nearly hot water, promptly spitting the liquid into the dirt.

Hot water, mixed with _pretty _eyes seemed to renew his frustrations. "Can't even have a drink of cold water anymore."

Slamming to his feet he went stomping across to the well that sat beside the cabin. With a few cranks of the handle, cool water spilled free, and he lifted a hand full to his lips. After a few drinks, he turned to find Beth staring at him with those innocent, _pretty_ eyes.

Nope, he was losing his mind, he decided, barking at her, "What the hell ya lookin' at?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, confusion wrinkling her brow, "just trying to figure out why you just didn't refill your bottle."

"I guess we're both a bit confused," Daryl began with a surly attitude that was getting worse by the second. "Tell me again how the zombie got his fingers stuck in your hair."

When her cheeks went red and her eyes broke contact, he grabbed up his knife, and headed to the river he'd found while hunting yesterday. "I know it's difficult but try not t' get in any trouble while I'm gone."

"You're the boss, Mr. Dixon," she replied watching him walk away.

Her eyes took in the width of his shoulders, remembering how hard his shoulder had been when he'd thrown her over it. Boldly, she let her gaze glide down his spine, noting an acute disappointment when she found that his shirt covered his buttocks.

She didn't know how he knew, but just before he disappeared into the brush, his commanding tone reached her ears. "Stop staring at me, Greene."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she stood with her branch and knife, and headed back to the house.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked, when Daryl grabbed the poker she'd used, or attempted to use on the walker last night.

"I decided, I just couldn't stand the feel of your eyes on me one more time, so I'm gonna stab myself with this here poker," he grumbled, and be meant it too. If those _pretty_ eyes looked him over one more time he'd put this poker through his foot, he promised.

"Very funny, Dixon." Rolling her eyes, she followed close behind him. She was tired of sitting around the cabin like a hermit, and even his cranky mood was preferable. "No, really, what are you doing?"

"Found a hive by the river earlier, and had a hankering for some honey."

"Why do you need the poker then?" she wanted to know.

"I'm gonna bust it down from the tree," he explained gruffly, picking up his pace, maybe if he walked faster he could get away from her.

He didn't know why but she'd been staring at him since he'd returned from the river earlier. He'd brought a string of fish with him, and he'd been trying to show her how to flay them, and had nicked his finger twice.

Then that sing-song voice echoed through the cabin. "You look a little shaky there, Dixon."

There went nick number three, and he'd angrily tossed down the knife. Saying over his shoulder as he escaped, "I think ya got the point. I better not choke on a bone neither."

"You should try smoking them out," she supplied helpfully, her gaze drifting down his back. How would he look without his shirt, she wondered? Would his skin he smooth and as solid as she thought? She imagined it was hard muscle. Shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts, she said, "They just fly away from the hive, and they come back later. Then you have honey all the time."

"If it were that easy don't ya think everyone would do it?" Feeling a tingling sensation run done his spine. She was doing it again. Staring at him. Making him… making him… what? He couldn't find an accurate description of what her eyes were doing to him.

"They used to do it all the time."

Was that his butt tingling? Was Beth, Beth Greene, staring at his ass? Why would Beth be looking at his ass? "They used to do what all the time?"

"Smoke 'em out," she explained when they came in view of the hive.

Daryl wasn't listening, he was too wrapped up in his own disturbing thoughts, or better yet Beth's wayward thoughts. Why else would she be staring at his ass?

Lifting the poker in his hand, he took a hard swing at the hive. The contact was more than effective, he determined when the hive went sailing through the air, landing with a mushy thud a few feet away.

What he'd been unprepared for was the hundred or so bees that swarmed out of it. Their angry buzzing filled the quiet afternoon, aiming their menacing little bodies directly at Daryl's head.

Beth didn't think twice before grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the river. Crashing through the murky water, they dove beneath the surface to avoid the little demons.

"Hold still, Daryl," Beth demanded in a no nonsense tone. "If you would have listened to me, we wouldn't be going through this right now."

Scooping up a handful of mud she smeared the concoction over his swelling cheek. Even though they'd managed to avoid the worst of the swarm, a few had succeeded in getting a few licks in. She had already treated the stings on his arm, and now she was trying to focus on the one on his cheek, but he wouldn't stop squirming.

"Jus' how the hell 'his suppose t' help?" his voice slurred from the swelling. "It burns, Greene."

"Yeah well, you should've thought of that before you went charging off." Liking the feel of his stubble on her fingers, she took a little longer applying it. "It'll stop the burn, and hopefully, remove the stinger."

Motioning for him to turn around, she said, "I need you to take off your shirt so I can take a look at your back."

"Oh, no." Daryl stated firmly. "Ain't takin' any clothes off."

"Your choice," she shrugged. Turning her back to him, she lifted the edge of her shirt. "Thanks to you one got me where I can't reach it. I'm going to need you to put some on it?"

Daryl sat there dumbly on the stool. She had to be joking, he thought. She couldn't really mean for him to touch her bare skin. "I can't."

"Well who the hell else will?" annoyed by his rude behavior, and hurting from the stings he'd caused, she pulled the shirt up higher just above her bra. "You damn well better."

When he made no move to comply, she grabbed his limp hand and stuck it into the bowl. "Now rub it on the sting, Dixon."

He was frozen. The creamy white back that she exposed to him caused the breath he'd taken to get stuck in his chest. Unable to release it, his lungs began to ache, and that was weird. Dumbfounded by his reaction to her bare skin, he closed his eyes.

What else could he do?

He wouldn't be able to function if he kept them open. Blindly, he reached forward.

"Dixon, you're gonna ruin my pants." Beth all but shouted at him.

His eyes flew open. Geez, god, he was touching her ass, and be was dangerously close to swallowing his own damn tongue. "Damn it, Beth."

This man was unbelievable. He was getting mad at her for him wondering into no man's land. "My daddy always said, you wants something done right, do it yourself."

The problem was, how could she reach it? Filling her hand full of cool heavy mud, she made several attempts to reach it herself. When she failed, she stomped her foot, and shook the mud from her fingers. "Just forget it. Maybe I wouldn't be so damn mad if we could've actually gotten honey, Daryl."

"Ain't my fault they weren't honey bees," he slurred, watching her through sleepy eyes. "What the hell did ya give me?"

"Benadryl," she told him over her shoulder. "It'll help with the swelling, and of course, the venom from the stingers. Found some in the bathroom, thankfully ."

When her eyes met his briefly and fell away, he saw the loneliness there. Over the course of the last week and a half, he'd seen that same look a thousand times.

His refusal to help her with her stings had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with himself. He didn't like feeling like a coward. "Come here."

Beth gave him a weary look, as she fixed his pallet for him. "What?"

Wiggling muddy fingers in her direction, he gestured her back over to where he sat on the stool. "Turn around."

Beth jerked as the cool mud came into contact with inflamed flesh. Goosebumps dotted her back as a chill rippled through her, and then a new thought entered her mind. Daryl Dixon was touching her. She could feel the warmth of his fingers through the mud, and a sensation ran throughout her body.

Shivering, she tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder. The smoldering daze in his eyes caused her to shiver again.

Daryl had to force his gaze away from her, or he was going to do something really stupid. Dropping his gaze, he broke the spell she'd put him under. "Whatcha looking at, Greene?"

Beth didn't bother to reply as she slowly moved away from him. She didn't bother to look back to see if he was still watching her. She didn't need to. She could feel the heat of his stare move down her spine.


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks to everyone who visits, and reviews. Your encouragement is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy.***

Chapter 5

Beth packed up the bag she held. Shampoo, conditioner, and soap joined the change of clothes she'd found. Glancing around the bathroom, she tried to determine if she'd forgotten anything when she noticed the razor on the sink. Quickly, she retrieved it and added it to the contents she'd already collected.

"Daryl," she mumbled as she entered the main room. "Do you think I could go down to the river and wash up? I feel all grimy."

Daryl stopped chewing the jerky in his mouth at her request. When he attempted to swallow the meat before it was ready, he nearly choked. Grabbing the water next to him, he swallowed several gulps to wash the lodged meat in his throat. Coughing, he croaked, "What?"

"I need to get clean," she explained a whine laced in her words. "Please."

Oh, he'd heard her the first time.

He didn't have a problem with her washing up, he had a problem with her removing her clothes to do it.

An image of her sitting relaxed in a bubble bath floated through his mind. Her hair would be wrapped on top of her head with a rich lather of soap, and she'd be staring up at him with those big _pretty_ eyes of hers.

How did he suddenly factor into the situation, he wondered?

"I don't think it's a very good idea," he told her, clearing his suddenly raw throat. "You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

"Yeah, I know." Giving him a pleading look, she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "I was hoping you would come down, and keep watch. Please, Daryl?"

Things had changed ever so slightly since yesterday. She no longer feared his cranky moods, figuring that it was more of a habit then actual feelings. She also knew he wasn't as unfeeling to her needs as he would have both of them believe. He may not admit it out right, but a part of him cared.

"Now, Beth," he warned, closing his eyes briefly to shut out her pout. He'd be damned if he told her how cute that look she was giving him actually was. How could he say no to her when she batted her lashes at him like that? "Get your shit."

"Already did," she smiled back, shaking her bag at him.

The brighter her smile got the more he glowered back. The little witch had known he'd agree, he decided, grabbing his crossbow as he followed her out the door. "How did ya know that I would agree?"

"Didn't," she grinned. "Just hoped."

As he followed her down the hill he took a broad sweep of their surroundings. They hadn't had any run ins with a walker in a couple of days, but that didn't mean they weren't somewhere close by. Assured they were quite alone, his blue gaze drifted to the swing of her hips. Realizing where his eyes had landed, he pulled them quickly away, focusing on her blond head instead.

That wasn't as safe as he thought either. The ponytail she wore exposed her swan like neck to his hungry gaze, and greedily he ate it up. He could totally see himself biting into the flesh there. "Damn it."

"You okay," she threw over her shoulder as they came to the river bank. Sitting her stuff down, she squatted to rummage through the bag. She located the shampoo, and with excitement filling her, she turned to the awaiting water nearly forgetting Daryl's presence.

Daryl, on the other hand, paced the bank to make sure they weren't in any danger. Securing the area, he turned his back as he said, "be quick bout it."

Beth didn't waste a second as she removed her pants, and shirt. Deciding it best to leave her under garments on, she ran into the water until she was waist deep. Holding onto the shampoo tightly she fell back into the water, loving the way it soaked down into her bones. She instantly felt refreshed. "Oh god, Daryl, this is pure heaven."

He nearly turned his head to look at her when he heard the pleasure in her voice. Her eyes would be glowing, the soft skin of her cheeks would be shining under the afternoon sun, and her eyelashes would have these little beads of water clinging to them. She'd probably be biting her lip as the enjoyment filled her.

Gritting his teeth, he groaned inwardly. He had no business whatsoever thinking of Beth this way. His agony only increased when he heard the splashing of water directly behind him.

"Are ya covered?" He asked. He couldn't very well guard her if he couldn't see what was behind him, now could he?

When the splashing stopped and she didn't answer alarm bloomed in his chest. Spinning around to see what was going on, he froze, every single muscle in his body tensing. All he could see of her was her face, her eyes were closed, and her fingers worked to rinse the lather from her hair. As the suds floated down the river she straightened pinning him with enormous eyes.

"It feels wonderful," she explained with ecstasy. "You should come in."

He wanted nothing more then to accept her invitation, but it had nothing to do with the promise of welcoming water. "I will get one later."

"Kay," she mumbled with a shrug. "Can ya throw me the conditioner at least?"

Daryl let his sweeping gaze roll across their surroundings before nodding. Easily, he tossed the bottle in her direction, grimacing when a beaming smile told him of her thanks. "Said, hurry up."

"I'm tryin'." Rubbing the conditioner in her hair, she watched him closely through her lashes. It would really do him some good to let his guard down and enjoy living a little, she determined.

How could she lure him into the water, she wondered?

She considered that while she rinsed her hair again, and requested the soap. As she finished washing, a plan unfolded in her mind.

Daryl finally managed to stop gawking at the girl fiddling around in the water. She thought he didn't know that she was taking her leisurely time, but he did. Fine. Let her play around in the water if she wanted to, he supposed she needed this little joy. After all there wasn't enough to enjoy these days.

Looking off into the distance, he was just about to take a seat and get comfortable when he heard her call for help. He didn't even stop to assess the situation, or what had happened that she needed his help with, he just tossed his crossbow aside and went charging into the water.

Where the hell did she go?

He didn't see her anywhere. Where the hell had she gone? Diving beneath the water, he looked all around and still didn't see her. Pushing to the surface, panic grew in his chest when she still didn't appear. "What the hell? Beth!"

"Keep your voice down, Dixon," she demanded from behind him.

He whirled around to find her grinning back at him. "That shit ain't funny, Greene. I thought ya was drownin' or somethin'."

"It is just a little funny," she smiled, and then she did the unthinkable.

The little minx with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth had the audacity to splash him in the face. An emotion that Daryl wasn't very familiar with teased through him. The look on his face softened ever so slightly, and his brows lifted with warning. "Oh, you're gonna regret that."

"Nope," she laughed over her shoulder, saying as she went, "I don't think I will."

When she attempted to dive beneath the water and get away, he grabbed her by a trim ankle and hauled her back to him. Effortlessly, he hefted her up and tossed her into the water. Satisfaction bloomed in his chest when she squealed just before she hit the water.

When she sputtered back to the surface she saw something she never would have thought to see. Daryl had a huge grin on his face, and she couldn't help returning it. "See it isn't that hard."

"What ain't that hard?" he asked, his grin slipping.

"Havin' fun." With that she tossed another hand full of water in his face.

Before she knew it he was chasing her back and forth through the water. Howling in delight Beth dove down, and located his leg. It took her several attempts, and she had to practically wrap herself around his leg, but she managed to sink him. When she would have tried to escape he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back against him as he rose to the surface.

Beth went still as her bare back came into contact with his chest. Of course he had his shirt on, and she had her bra, but besides that his heat cocooned her. His muscled arm was wrapped tight around her waist, he held her in place and she had no hope of breaking free. Hell, her feet couldn't even touch the ground.

And then too, was the fact that when it really came down to it, she really didn't want to break free. This was the first time she felt completely safe since they'd left the prison.

Daryl was having a few revelations of his own. For starters, there was her scent teasing his nostrils, making him want to slide the tip of his nose against her neck and breath her in. Then, there was the way she seemed to fit perfectly against the front of him, which only made him want to turn her around, which wouldn't be good at all.

Correction. It would be good, too damn good, he noted.

Lastly, he liked the way her skin felt like warm satin. He felt his fingers involuntarily flinch tighter into her flesh.

He was on the verge of giving into this insane notion he had to kiss the side of her neck when a growling sound broke through the quiet afternoon. Instantly, he released her, saying, "I will take care of this. Finish your bath."

Beth ducked low in the watch as she watched Daryl wade out of the water. He hadn't bothered removing his clothes when he dove in after her, so they clung to him like a second skin. Now, she didn't have to wonder what was beneath his shirt, every single muscle was outlined by the wet denim.

He moved with the grace of a wildcat, sure and strong. Yanking the knife from his belt, he stalked out of the water with purpose in his stride as the walker sauntered from the woods. He didn't miss a beat, launching forward and planting the knife between its eyes. As the rotten beast fell at his feet, Daryl jumped back not wanting its slimy skin touching him, just the thought caused disgust to ripple through him. Rolling his shoulders to relieve the sensation, he looked quickly around before he turned back to Beth. "C'mon, bath times over."

The man standing near the tree line stepped further in the shadows as he watched the couple across the river. The little blond was a beauty, he noticed, as she climbed from the water in only her bra and panties. Apparently, there wasn't a relationship between the girl and man, judging by the way the man kept his back to her while she dressed.

Damn fool, he thought. Didn't he realize what he was missing out on?

Even if the man wasn't interested in the girl, He wasn't gonna let her go without a fight that was for sure. Joe didn't move a muscle until the couple disappeared from sight. It looked like they were staying at the Johnson's old hunting cabin.

It'd be dark soon, and he could take a better look then. Leisurely, he wandered back to the cave he was staying in. He was tired of living out here alone, and soon, he wouldn't have to anymore. Thinking of all the things he could do with that little blond made him smile for the first time in months.

Beth glanced across to where Daryl sat a foot away. Everything had changed between them, she realized later that night.

He'd seen her in ways no other person ever had, or would again, she determined. He no longer seemed to completely detest the mere sight of her, and he wasn't as snappy as he had been.

"Here," he offered her the can he'd just opened. "Ya like pears, right?"

"Love 'em," she agreed accepting his bounty. "Don't you want some?"

"Nah, for you." Even though they didn't discuss it, they both knew he was trying to make up for being such an ass.

"I'm bored," she playfully whined. "We should play a game or something."

"Or somethin'," he decided, shifting uncomfortably. "Ain't never been no good at games."

"I will make it fun," she determined, sliding around so that she faced him. Sticking wet fingers covered in pear juice in her mouth, she sucked the sweetness from them. "I will start a sentence and you finish it."

Noting the pained expression on his face, she playfully bumped his arm drawing his attention. "It'll be fun."

Daryl lifted his gaze in time to watch her lick at the pear, she hovered before her mouth and he seemed to go hot all over. He tried to pull his eyes away but continued to watch her take nibbles from the soft fruit. "Just eat the damn thing, Green."

Beth's smile slipped a bit when she noticed him staring at her mouth through his bangs. "You sure you don't want one?"

He didn't answer just watched her with an intensity that had never been in his eyes before. When he grunted and shrugged, she held out a piece of the sticky fruit expecting him to take it. When he didn't, only staring into her eyes, an unexpected bolt of heat seemed to zip between them.

The piece of pear she tried to hand him was not what he'd been looking at, he thought crankily. He'd never noticed until this very moment how perfect her mouth was shaped, or how pink her tongue was. He'd die right there on the floor before he'd let her know it though. He suddenly had the distinct impression that he didn't need to say anything, she'd seen it there in his eyes. Dropping his damning eyes to the floor, he froze when the pear was only a centimeter away from his lips.

He didn't dare look at her, his face heating when he realized she meant to feed him. Still he hesitated.

What the hell was going on? He wondered.

Then, boldly, she touched his mouth with the pear. An unexpected warmth filled her when he actually took it between his teeth and slowly chewed the morsel, keeping his eyes averted. In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, she moved back into her own space, saying, "I miss…"

"Huh," he asked, his eyes shooting to the girl's face. She looked innocent enough, he decided. She obviously had no idea what was going through his wicked mind. Shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts, he tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying. His throaty voice cutting through the silence. "What?"

"I miss…" she repeated, and when he didn't say anything, she continued, "You're supposed to finish the sentence."

"Mhm," his contemplating gaze moving to his boot. "I miss pizza and beer on Friday night."

"I think you are better at this then what you thought," she said, once again digging into the can for another slice. "Now it's your turn."

Beth ate the piece faster than before, and quickly retrieved another one. Once again, she lifted the slick pear to Daryl's mouth. When his sharp eyes cut to hers this time, she shrugged nonchalantly, saying, "Ya gotta eat, Daryl."

There was something in his gaze Beth couldn't exactly put a name to, but it made heat slide through her. Whatever it was causing this prickly sensation that crawled over her skin, she decided she liked it.

This time when he took the food she offered his lips brushed the tips of her fingers. Fire spread up her arm, and moved throughout her body.

Daryl just barely managed to keep from licking the juice from her fingers. If she was as clueless as she seemed about his unexpected shift in thoughts, she wouldn't be after that, he decided. Shrugging his shoulders to release the tension in his muscles, he pulled back. "My favorite thing to do is…"

Beth felt shy all of a sudden. She wasn't as clueless as this man seemed to believe her. If she was right, Daryl had just taken an interest in her that hadn't been there before today. Testing her theory she raised her sticky fingers to her lips and licked the juice from them.

He took in every move she made. Around her fingers, she answered, "write. My favorite thing to do is write in my journal. I used to keep tabs of every single moment so I wouldn't forget."

Daryl acknowledged her response with a nod, his eyes honing in on her fingers. Clearing his throat, he dropped his gaze, turning so his back was against the cabin wall. "Your turn."

Beth followed his lead, pressing her back against the wall as well. He was only an inch away from her, and she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. Pulling the blanket up over her legs, she began, "If things were different I would…"

Whether it was conscious or not, he shifted a bit closer to her. "If things were different, I would probably be following Merle around like always, getting into whatever trouble he decided for the day."

The smoky scent of him teased her nose, and her mouth went dry. Trying to ignore the urge to lean against him, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Her sticky fingers itched to brush the hair from his face.

"I've never…"

"I've never really been kissed," she told him in a shaky voice. When his mouth parted as if to say something, she cut him off to explain. "A few pecks here and there but not that passionate, unstoppable kind of kiss. You know, the kind that consumes you."

Daryl was staring at her mouth again. "Nah, not really. I've never really had that either."

"What about you and Carol?" She'd always wonder what Daryl and Carols relationship actually was. "Didn't you and Carol have a passionate relationship?"

"Nah, we were pretty close friends, but never nothin' like that," Daryl answered gruffly. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, he redirected the conversation. "Your turn."

She believed him. There was no smirk on his face indicating that he was playing. Biting her lip, she resisted the urge to reach over and kiss him. Kiss Daryl Dixon? Where were these thoughts coming from? Slowly, she inhaled remembering the way his arm had felt around her. His jaw was ticking again, as if he too was trying to resist the impulse as well.

"I regret…" she said softly, losing her nerve, she dropped her gaze to the blanket.

Daryl's thoughts were still wrapped up in their last revelation. It seemed a shame that they could die tomorrow and this sweet girl hadn't had a meaningful kiss. Clearing his throat, he filled in the blank, "a lot of things."

Playfully, she bumped into his arm. "Name one."

"The way I treated ya," he explained honestly. "I shouldn't a treated ya like I did. I was pissed and I shouldn't a taken it out on ya."

That admission was unexpected. Her wide blue eyes lifting to take in his expression. She'd never seen such open honesty before. "It's okay."

One of them had shifted, and Daryl wasn't sure who, but suddenly the inch of space that had separated them, no longer existed. What was even weirder was neither of them moved to correct it.

"I want…" he started, turning to look over at her.

She could feel his hot breath move over her cheek, and turned to him. They were so close all she had to do was lift her head a bit and their mouths would touch. She wanted him to kiss her, because she couldn't find the nerve to do it herself.

Then out of nowhere the words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth. A rosy blush bloomed across her cheeks, and spread down her neck as she whispered, "I want you to kiss me."

Daryl stared into her eyes long and hard. He contemplated her words, letting the warmth of them slide throughout his body. He wanted nothing more than to fulfill her request. There were a hundred reasons why it was a bad idea, and at this second, he was having difficulty thinking of one.

Finally, he tore his gaze away from hers, and jumped to his feet. "Games over, Greene."


	5. Chapter 5

*****Once again thank you for visiting, and feel free to leave any comments you may have. Trust me, they help more than you can ever imagine. Please enjoy!*****

Maggie trumped forward despite the blister starting to form on her heel. Her step was a little slower and a lot more defeated then it had been days ago. They'd left the cover of the woods this morning after endlessly searching for some clue as to what direction her sister had gone with little progress. Declaring in a sour voice, "I ain't no tracker, Glen."

"Well at least the terrain is more manageable," Glen replied as they moved onto the pavement of the main road. "The town isn't too far north of here. Maybe we can find a car, some food, and a roof for the night."

Some cover from the wilds would be welcome, she thought slapping at a fly that persistently buzzed around her head. "That would be nice. A car would make it easier to cover more ground."

"My thoughts exactly," Glen mumbled in agreement. While the fever from the illness that had nearly claimed his life had broken two days ago, he was still feeling a bit weak. "A full belly would be more than a little nice too."

Using the knife she held in her right hand, she shot forward to stab a walker that stumbled toward them. Yanking the knife free from its rotted skull, she used her foot to push its body away, side stepping it as it fell. "I'm so sick of this, Glen. I can barely remember the days when we weren't ambushed by psychos, and chased by dead people."

Glen placed a reassuring hand on Maggie's arm. "We'll get through this, Maggie. We'll find Beth, and the rest of our people. I promise, we will."

"That's not the point, Glen." Her aggravation clear, as her voice broke. "Even if we do find Beth, and our group, how long will it be before we're running again. It's never going to end."

With a swing of her arm she indicated an oncoming walker. "This will never end."

Glen's worried gaze roamed over his wife. She had endured too much over the last week. The death of her father, the loss of Beth, their home, their family. He hadn't really seen her shed the wait of the agony that must be gnawing at her insides.

When he thought of Hershel his own chest constricted, and he swiped at a stray tear. His father-in-law was the best human being he'd ever met, and he'd never see him again.

The problem was, how did he reassure her when there were so many doubts of his own?

"We should probably get back in the woods, Maggs," he explained caution in his voice. "The town's only a mile away now, and we have no idea what we'll encounter. With any luck we'll be able to sneak in and out without little or no detection."

"Maybe we shouldn't enter the town until it gets dark." Maggie felt some of the weight on her shoulders lift. The mention of the upcoming town had rejuvenated her in a way she couldn't identify. Maybe hope for a better life still lived somewhere deep inside her. Turning her gaze to her husband, she smiled, jokingly, she said, "I think I'd like an ice cold Pepsi, and a foot-long sub."

"We'll do what we can, Maggs," Glen laughed feeling his pace quicken. "Anything has to be better than cold green beans."

"I think you're a little biased," she told him with a lift of her brows as she followed him off the road. "You don't even like hot green beans."

"Aim for the head, Greene," Daryl all but yelled at her as the walker fought against the ties holding him against the tree trunk.

"I am aiming for his head." Beth yelled back, glaring at him as he roughly adjusted her arms to a different position. "It keeps moving."

"They sure ain't gonna hold still for ya."

His frustration was apparent in every single move he made. Ever since that near kiss, he'd been crankier than a wet hornet, and she couldn't do anything satisfactory. The food she'd prepared last night had been cold, the pallet she'd fixed had been lumpy, her breathing was too loud, and now she couldn't hold the knife right.

"I know that, Daryl." Inhaling a deep breath, she willed herself to be brave, and stomped forward. She did her best to ignore its snapping teeth, and the terrible smell wafting to her nose. Resisting the urge to puke, she stabbed it straight in the forehead. "Was that good enough for ya?"

"When ya can do it without flinchin' we'll talk," he growled, stomping to the next tree.

He'd used her as bait this morning to lure the walkers into the yard, claiming that it would be easier for her to practice killing them if they were bond. At first she hadn't been too fond of the idea, but as they'd begun the idea held merit. She'd killed three so far, and she had to admit with each one it was a little easier.

When they approached the forth one she didn't hesitate. With a new found confidence she sprang forward, and buried the hunting knife's sharp point in its skull. "How's that?"

It was hard to ignore the proud beam that lit her eye, but somehow he managed. Shrugging, he said, "Could'a been better."

"How?" She was so over whatever his problem was. Feeling the acidy fire of anger, she turned on him letting all of her fury out. "How? How could it have been better?"

"C'mon," he began, starting to move around her. "There's one more."

Refusing to be ignored this time she threw the knife to the ground, and stepped in his path. Shoving him hard against his chest, she said, "No. I'm not doing anything else until you tell me what your problem is."

"My problem is I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere with a useless chick." Daryl yelled back his own temper rising. "We've been out here for two weeks, and ya still can't kill a damn walker."

Shaking her head with dissatisfaction, her eyes dimming with disappointment, she refused to let him turn away from her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth as she looked him over. "I don't think that's the problem."

"If you're so damn smart than what's my problem?"

Bravely, she lifted her chin, her voice quivering, ready to battle this out to the finish. "You wanted to kiss me last night, and you're pissed cause you're a big coward."

Daryl took in the girl blocking his escape. Her hair was in disarray, and her eyes were lit with fury, and her cheeks were puffing with quick breaths. She had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. The worst thing he could ever do was let this woman into his heart, and then lose her. The best thing for both of them was for him to shut down this thing before either of them wound up hurt.

Even so some of the anger drained from his stance. "Ya don't know what the hell your talkin' bout."

"Oh really, then prove it." It took everything in her to stand before him like this. She felt venerable and confused. Some of the confidence she'd had wavered ever so slightly as he glared down at her. "If the thought of kissing me doesn't bother you than do it."

He could end this quickly he thought. He could just give in and kiss her, and at the end of it he could simply walk away. He could get these crazy notions out of his head once and for all. He could prove to her that a simple kiss didn't mean a damn thing. Then maybe, just maybe, she'd leave him the hell alone.

Glittering blues eyes dropped to her lips as the temptation flared up inside him. It'd be easier to ignore if her tongue didn't keep coming out to sweep across her full buttom lip. He felt his nostrils flare as he continued to deny himself.

His inner struggle was written all over his face, Beth noted. Oh, he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't about to admit it to himself. She stood there waiting, and waiting and he didn't move an inch.

Perhaps he'd meant what he'd said, maybe he really didn't want to kiss her. Maybe she really didn't mean a damn thing to him. As the feeling of rejection took root, she let out a defeated breath, her cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. Wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her, she whirled on her heel intent on fleeing.

Hard bruising fingers caught her forearm when she would've taken flight, and spun her back to face him. With little effort he tugged her to him, her chest coming up hard against his own. When her mouth opened in surprise, his mouth crashed into hers.

That's when the world tipped on its axis and ceased to spin.

The only thing that existed was her, Daryl realized, feeling her gasp when his lips played over hers. He was utterly lost. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, tilting her head back to have better access of her mouth, he released a deep hot breath, as he sampled her sweetness.

It didn't take Beth long to recover from the shock of Daryl actually kissing her. Move for move she met the slide of his lips over hers, her hands coming up to lay experimentally against his chest, before traveling higher to wrap her arms around his neck. Feeling a tickle of his hair against her knuckles, she buried her fingers in it, pulling his mouth more firmly against her own.

The more of him she tasted, the more of him she wanted. Heat exploded throughout her body when his tongue coiled around her own before retreating. Returning greedy kiss for greedy kiss, she groaned her pleasure.

Daryl felt what was supposed to have been a simple kiss spiraling quickly out of control. His mouth left hers to trace over her cheek, nibbling her jaw, he slid his open mouth down to her neck. Biting her hard enough to leave an impression of his teeth, he found her mouth again, hungrier than before.

A groan from the walker tied to the tree penetrated his foggy mind. He had to stop this. If he continued he wouldn't just be simply kissing her in the yard anymore. With one last kiss, he slowed his movements, and started to pull away.

"No," Beth sighed, trying to recapture what he meant to take away. "Don't."

This was going way too far, Daryl decided. The girl didn't know what she was asking for. If he kept kissing her, he'd never be able to let her go. And in their currently ugly world, forever just didn't last that long.

He forced himself to pull free of her seeking arms. Staggering back, he rolled his shoulders, and looked her in the eye. Somehow, he managed to keep his features cold and unfeeling, saying, "A kiss is just a kiss, Greene."

The desire slowly drained from her face and her dazed eyes cleared. His words gradually sinking in. Now her embarrassment was far too real. Hurt crushed through her eyes, as she said, "I hate you."

He watched her dash across the yard, and disappear inside the cabin. Thankfully, she didn't stop to see the relinquished breath he released as he said, "That's a real shame, cause I don't hate you, Beth."

Daryl lay motionless on his pallet in the cover of the dark staring at Beth. She was sitting by the window keeping watch like she did every night until around three in the morning. He tried to fall asleep several times but he couldn't seem to stop looking at her. Since their kiss earlier he hadn't been able to erase the taste of her from his lips. Even now, several hours later he could still taste a hint of her.

She hadn't spoken to him, and she'd barely look at him. He knew he'd made her feel stupid, and he felt bad about it. He'd like to go over there and, and…

And what?

Erase the doubt that must be swimming in her head, take back the cruel comment he'd spouted after experiencing the most incredible kiss of his life, wrap his arms around her and relive every single detail, and add a couple more.

The last thought wasn't even an option. So, why did it keep repeating over and over in his head?

Because he'd always been a damn fool. Because trouble seemed to follow him around where ever he went. Because he'd always had a bad habit of wanting things he shouldn't.

This time the thing he wanted most was… what?

If he took Beth in his arms what then? Then she would want a tomorrow, and a day after that, and so on. That just wasn't something he could promise her. Not because he would be disloyal, or because he'd decide she wasn't for him, but because they lived in an uncertain world.

Any day, any minute, any second could be their last. The thought caused his chest to constrict.

A normal person would see their limited time as a reason to grab a hold of whatever they could and keep it close until the day came they couldn't anymore. That was a normal person. That was Beth. She was a normal person.

Daryl was far from normal. He'd lived his entire life losing, or just never having. And he found it was easier to just never have.

Knowing he'd made the right decision, he shut his tired eyes. They were only closed a second before popping open again.

"Daryl?"

Did she just call for him, or was that his over active imagination? Trying to sort reality from an over eager mind, he held his breath and waited.

"Daryl," she called softly without moving a muscle. She looked frozen in place like she was scared to move.

That got his attention. If she'd seen a walker, she wouldn't have made a sound, not after the last time. Keeping his voice at a gruff whisper, he said, "Huh?"

He didn't make a sound as he moved to his feet, grabbing his crossbow as he went. He went still as she held out her hand to stop him. "What is it, Beth?"

Fear held her immobile. She'd never experience this icy panic before, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and block it out. She didn't however, instead her eyes remained locked on the looming shadow hovering near a large maple. It was so dark outside, she had to wonder if she'd actually seen the outline of a man there. Her doubts were extinguished however when she saw the glow of the cherry on a cigarette.

"There's someone out there." She kept her voice barely above a whisper fearing the person could hear her. Just as Daryl came to her side the shape slither further back into the darkness. "He was just there by that tree."

Daryl crouched down next her, his head level with her elbow, his seeking gaze following where she pointed. He squinted trying to see what she had. "Maybe it was just a wandering walker."

"No." She couldn't help backing away from the window. She knew she still had a few hours of her watch left but she couldn't finish it. She could swear the person had seen her as well, and the thought of remaining where he could see her gave her the creeps. "He was there, Daryl."

He saw the shiver rake her. "Stay here. I'll go take a look."

"I don't think so," Beth returned, her shaking fingers shooting out to catch his arm. "You can't leave me, Daryl."

"It will only take a minute, and I'll be right back." Her fingers tensed around his bicep at the suggestion. "Beth, everythin' will be okay."

When he saw the naked fear in her eyes, he stopped. Whether or not she'd seen anything she was trembling so bad, he was surprised she could stand. "No, you're not leaving me."

"Okay," he told her, hoping to calm her. The death grip she had on his arm didn't loosen however. Taking her by the arms, he gave her a little shake to penetrate the dread filling her. "Jus' go t' bed. I'll finish the watch tonight."

She didn't budge. He could barely hear her tiny voice when she spoke next. "I'm scared, Daryl."

Against his better judgment, and cursing himself for every type of a fool, he took her ridge body into his arms. His arms tightened around her when she pressed into him, burying her nose into the side of his neck. He felt her relax as her arms went around his waist, a shuddering breath fanning the flesh of his neck.

He held her like this for several moments. He was on the verge of kissing the top of her head, when he pulled back. "C'mon now, let's get ya t' bed."

Beth realized she was being foolish but she couldn't relinquish the hold she had on him. She had the creeps and the thought of being left on her own only intensified the feeling. In his arms, she could believe that she'd be safe, and she didn't want to let that go. "I don't want to."

"Beth, I can't…" his mouth was resting against her temple, his breath fanning the little wisps of hair there. Every second he held her, he felt his resistance weaken. "This isn't…"

"Please, I don't want to be alone," she pleaded. Panic threatened to overtake her when he would have let her go. "I know you don't believe me, but someone was out there."

"It was a walker, Beth. It must've wandered into the yard is all." He stepped back enough to see her face. "It's gone now. You will be okay, I swear."

"Daryl, it was smoking a cigarette. It wasn't a walker," she explained willing him to believe her. "It was like he could see me watching him."

"Beth…" His doubt was evident in his voice. "It's pretty dark out there, it's easy to…"

Why wouldn't he believe her?

"Daryl, there was someone out there. I know what I saw. Please, don't let me go." Shaking, her arms stiffened around him. "My father always said if you can see them, then they can see you."

When tears filled her eyes, he nodded. "It's okay. Let's go lie down, I won't leave ya."

He led her away from the window to where his pallet lay on the floor. Without releasing the hold he had on her he eased them down to the pile of blankets. Propping his back against the wall, he spread his legs so that she fit between them. Tugging her in until she was snug up against him, he held her. "It's alright, darlin', everythin' will be alright. We'll take a look around in the mornin'."


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"He was right there," Beth said from her perch on the porch. Since her sighting last night she couldn't stop shaking. Even now her outstretched arm and finger trembled as she indicated the spot where the man had stood. "You're standing on the spot, Daryl."

Daryl crouched down to inspect the ground. Brushing some leaves to the side, he examined the dirt finding no impressions, or other tale tell signs of a disturbance. If the 'man' had been smoking a cigarette, he would have dropped the ashes somewhere, and Daryl didn't see any evidence of that either. There were no broken twigs, no footprints new or old, no ashes, there was nothing indicating anyone had been here ever.

"Beth," Daryl began, scratching his head. "No one was here. There's no traces of any type of disturbance."

Beth rubbed her arms as a chill ran over her skin. She didn't understand why he didn't find anything. She'd replayed the events in her mind. Gritting her teeth, nostrils flaring, she felt panic welling up inside her. "He was standing there, and when you came up he moved back deeper into the tree line."

Just to appease her, he turned and surveyed the ground behind him. Nothing. "I don't know what you was seeing, girl. There's no logical way he wouldn't have left some signs behind."

Beth stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Her eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot from lack of sleep, and fear lingered in the depths of her _pretty_ eyes. "I wanna leave. Tonight… I wanna find somewhere else to stay."

"Beth, this is the only place for miles." Leaving the cover of the trees, he headed for where Beth was waiting. "Remember. We are safer with four walls around us then traipsing across this god awful countryside."

She was shaking her head refusing to listen now. "I wanna leave. I wanna find Maggie, Glen, and Rick. I want to go find our group. We are safer with numbers, Daryl."

"Damn it, Beth," he growled, not wanting to even think of the people they'd left behind. He didn't want to know if they'd survived, because the alternative was just too damn heartbreaking.

Did he want them to be a live? Yes.

The chances of that being the case however weren't very good, and the sad part was she still didn't realize it. "We could search for the rest of our lives and never find them, Beth. Even if they did make it out, our chances of ever finding them are slim to none."

"So, you would rather sit here and let some psychopath kill me in my sleep?" Beth yelled watching a wounded look pass across his face. "You said it yourself, Daryl. You cannot always be here to protect me. What if he comes back when you're out huntin' or fishin'? As you have pointed out on numerous occasions I'm useless, and cannot protect myself."

Daryl watched her face crumble as she listed off all the cruel things he'd said to her over the last couple of weeks. When she finished with tears clouding her eyes, and promptly ran into the cabin he numbly watched her go.

He'd been all types of an asshole to her that was true. He'd spouted things off, he would have never said three weeks ago. Of course three weeks ago, he hadn't just lost the only security he'd ever known. He dropped his head in shame over the way he'd treated her. Most of the things he'd said were meant to keep her at arm's length.

He didn't want to care anymore. He didn't want to be a broken shell of a person. He didn't want to feel the crushing weight of defeat sitting on his chest. Most nights he just wanted to close his eyes and never wake, just so he wouldn't have to feel this sorrow gripping his heart.

He didn't want to think of Carl, Rick, and Judith. He didn't want to find their broken bodies, or god help him their lost corpses roaming aimlessly through the dark. He didn't want to be the one who found them.

He couldn't tell Beth this however. He didn't know how to reveal that much of his soul to another person. So, he did what Daryl did when he felt this unrelenting sorrow sucking the marrow from his bones, he lashed out.

Last night, holding her in his arms, was the only time in his life when he'd let down his guard enough to comfort another person. The real bitch about that was he loved every second of it. Somehow despite his best efforts she was embedding herself in his heart.

What if she was right? What if someone had been there? What if they did come back when he was away?

If something happened to her…. He didn't even want to imagine what his life would be if something happened to her.

The decision was made before he made it to the door of the cabin. "Pack your shit we'll leave first thing in the mornin'."

A/N: I don't mean to interrupt but for this next part I have a song suggestion for you. I believe this songs fits this next scene, and seeing how we'll be seeing Daryl Dixon's heart exposed for the first time I would like to set the mood. The song is 'It's Been Awhile' by Staind. Please enjoy…

Beth looked up as Daryl stomped off the porch, and dashed across the yard. She watched him head toward the river, and fear gripped her heart. Jumping to her feet, she swiped the remaining tears from her cheeks as she gave chase.

She wanted to thank him for finally believing her. Her heart swelled with an emotion newer to her then the fire he created in her young, untried body. She didn't have time to contemplate what it was causing this maddening ache below her left breast.

Wanting to tell him how much this meant to her, she jogged to follow him, his hurried stride making it difficult. She would have called after him but she didn't think he'd pause for her to catch up, because he was over the hill before she'd stepped off the porch.

There'd been an edge to his voice when he'd issued his command that caught her by surprise. Never in her life did she ever expect there to be fear in Daryl Dixon's voice.

She was just cresting the hill when he ripped his shirt off and plunged into the water. He waded in up to his waist before stopping, and as Beth made it to the bank of the river she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my god," she breathed as she saw the marks crisscrossing his back. "What the hell happened?"

Now, she knew why Daryl never removed his shirt. The perfectly toned muscle of his back was completely marred with welts and deep gashes. She was so overtaken with emotion the tears she'd just brushed away returned with a vengeance, this time with a whole different reason.

Daryl whipped around so fast he nearly lost his footing on the slippery bed beneath his foot. "Jesus, Beth, what the hell?"

The shock that momentarily immobilized her melted away. Ignoring the rage on his face, and the fact that she was fully clothed, she stepped into the river to face him. His breath was coming fast and hard, but she'd been mistaken before. That wasn't anger in his eyes. It was shame.

A tear slipped unheeded down her cheek and she reached out to take hold of his arm. When he shifted away from her seeking hand she bravely stepped forward. Another tear joined the first when she saw his face crack from the stony expression she was all too familiar with. "Turn around."

"No." as his composer began to slip, his head dropped refusing to meet her pleading eyes. Surprisingly, he stood still when she reached forward and took hold of his arm. His eyes closed, as she stepped around him. "Beth, don't…"

Beth placed a soft hand in the center of his back, and he felt himself slump forward. He wished he could just lay down in this muddy water, and float away. She shouldn't touch something so broken, but she did, and he felt himself going to pieces under her fingers.

"Who?" she started her voice cracking on a wave of sorrow. "Daryl, who did this?"

His skin trembled beneath her soothing fingertips as she traced every line on his back that made him different. Feeling more vulnerable than he ever had in his life he turned on her. Resentment replaced the helplessness filling him. "My father did this."

When startled eyes met his he lost his calm, turning on her like a rabid dog. "My father did this. Is that what you wanted to hear, Beth? I couldn't do anything right for that wretched old bastard and he never let me forget it. He took a belt to any part of me he could reach."

Beth didn't flinch away from his outburst. She stood there tears flowing freely down her face, her eyes going pink, and her nose turning red.

"He come home after a fine night of drinkin' and would take it out on me and Merle. Until one day when Merle didn't come home, and it was just me." He was yelling so loud he was sure to have every walker in the area down upon them, but he was out of his head with the pain. "And I don't need your damn pity."

"I get it now." She bit her lip as she stood before him, letting him take out the world's injustices out on her. Completely disregarding the emotional explosion, she nodded. "I get it, Daryl"

Daryl felt the fight drain out of him. He was so, so tired of fighting. His whole life had been one huge big fight. He'd fought to survive his childhood, and he'd never stopped fighting to survive.

Lips quivering with this overpowering weakness, he shook his head with doubt. "What do ya think ya get?"

Her hand left the water where it had fallen, placing it on the hard surface of his chest as he stood there shaking.

She couldn't speak anymore she was so choked up with emotion. It all made so much since to her now. The one person that should have been there to protect him throughout his life had beaten him instead. She couldn't imagine what he must've under gone. She'd been her daddy's treasure. He'd rarely even spoken a harsh word to her growing up.

"I get it now," she explained on a hiccup of emotion. "Geez."

Daryl really was clueless. He didn't know what the hell he should do. He should go get his shirt on and yell at her some more for not minding her own damn business, but he felt stuck. He'd never had anyone give a shit about him before, and he would be a liar if he said it didn't matter, cause somehow it did.

He was confused on what she was blubbering about though. "What do ya get, Greene?"

Sniffling, she cleared her throat and spoke through gritted teeth so her feelings didn't overwhelm her. Her heart was breaking for him, and she couldn't stop it. "The prison. The people there. They were as close to a family you have ever really known."

That's when something deep inside of him broke. When he felt his nostrils flare with the pain shooting into his chest, he started to step away from her, realizing he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Daryl." Beth's hand shot out to stop his retreat."

He couldn't let this girl's insight break him, he decided, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "You don't know shit."

Beth followed close behind him refusing to give him an inch of escape. "It was the closest thing to a home and family you have ever known."

Whirling on her, he got with an inch of her face. Yelling with all the pent up rage that he'd cage for far too long. "Fine. Fine. You're right is that what ya wanna hear. The prison was the only home I have ever known. They were my family, and like a worthless piece of shit I let them down. I couldn't stop it. Is that what ya wanted t' hear?"

His breathing was frantic and defeated and he literally crumbled before the girl who had seen everything that made Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon. The poor thing didn't even try to run when he screamed into her face. And now he stood before her stupidly crying like some idiot.

Beth did the unexpected and threw her arms around him wanting to comfort this man's broken soul. "I'm here, Daryl. I was a part of that family, remember? I'm here, and I'm not goin' anywhere."

Her words began to sink in.

She had been a part of that family and he'd treated her like shit since they'd been together. Another thing to be sorry about in the future, he supposed, his arms coming up to close around her.

She didn't possess the skills he'd deemed worthy of survival but Beth had one thing no one else did, and he meant no one else.

Goodness.

She was the only person in the entire world that possessed any goodness. She was pure, gentle, and caring. And he'd treated her like shit. "I didn't mean it, Beth. I didn't mean it."

She felt him bury his face in her hair, and she accepted the crushing embrace that he offered her. Letting him cry out his heartache, she soothed her hands over his back, still wanting to take his hurt away, not caring that she couldn't breathe.

Another amazing thing about the girl in his arms was she didn't need him to elaborate. She knew without asking why he was sorry. He wasn't sure he could apologies enough to her for being such an ass over the last two weeks.

She was kissing his cheeks now, kissing the tears away, kissing the loneliness away that had been etched in his soul. She moved from one side to the other, until she'd kissed every inch of his rugged face. When her lips brushed his he was lost. He had no hope of returning, and for the first time in his life he didn't want to return.

He wanted to believe in everything that simple contact promised. He could have a good, happy life. All he had to do was reach out and take it. And he did…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 continued

***I have been waiting for this as long as you have. This is the ending they should have had. Lucky, Beth, huh… Enjoy, I know I am. Another song suggestion with no interruptions this time. 'Tangled Up In You' Aaron Lewis.***

Chapter 7 continued….

He felt naked and exposed in a way that had nothing at all to do with clothing. Most people would've considered his break down a weakness, but somehow he felt free. For the first time in his life he was flying. He was higher than the clouds, soaring past the sun, breaching the doors of heaven. If he let himself think of it hard enough, he could feel God's smile warming the frigid blood in his veins. All this he poured into his kiss. He felt himself drowning in her, and he didn't want to be saved.

His lips danced slowly over hers, feeling elated when she returned the rhythmic slide of his lips, his hand shakenly coming up to cup her cheek. His thumb caught the tip of her chin, nudging it gently to part her lips, the tip of his tongue seeking her permission to enter the warm recesses of her mouth.

When she pulled back with a nervous breath, his darkening eyes searched hers, his soft words trickling through her as he said, "Open up, darlin' and let me in."

A welcoming smile tipped the corner of her mouth, standing on tiptoes, she lifted herself to meet him half way as his head dipped down. As their tongues waltzed around each other, she flattened her palms against the lean muscle of his abdomen, tracking the hard lines, she let his warmth soak into her chilled fingers, as they continued up to his pecks. Liking the way the hair there curled around her fingertips, she bit into the solid strength with her nails moments before slipping her hands around his neck.

Daryl was engulfed with the taste and feel of her. His exploring mouth learned every detail of her mouth, lightly biting the fullness of her bottom lip and then, plunging inside for another heart wrenching kiss. His hands lingered briefly on her cheeks before feathering down her neck, taking hold of her shoulders he pulled her flush against him.

When he tucked her into his body, and there was no space left between them the kiss turned into something different, something hotter, something even sweeter.

This kiss had nothing to do with games, or learning each other. It had everything to do with want and need, and open desire. Daryl poured every ounce of longing, ravishing hunger, into her and surprisingly she returned bite for bite, and lick for lick. Groaning into her seeking mouth he took one final sweep before tracing a line down to her chin, raking his teeth against the tender skin there, he tracked her jaw line to the curve of her neck.

Beth moaned when he sucked at the tender skin there lost in utter sensation. That coupled with the tightening grip of his searching fingers, caused her to shiver with this delicious craving coming to life inside her.

She wanted him. She wanted Daryl Dixon. She needed him. She needed him in a way that left her aching with it. She wanted every battered beaten part of him.

His roaming hand skimmed the curve of her back to find the edge of her shirt, his fingers slipping beneath the thin material to feel warm skin. His mouth sucked on her collar bone, his chin pushing her shirt out of his way as he went.

Beth relished everything he was doing, but felt a little left behind, as she watched him through drugged eyes. This was supposed to be her making him feel better, not about her. With a soft cry, she broke the hold he had on her.

He stood there stunned, his breath coming hard, and fast. This look of shame started to replace the desire in his eyes. "Damn, Beth, I'm…"

"Don't you dare apologize, Daryl Dixon," she demanded, following him when he stepped back. Biting her lip to withhold the smile lifting the corners of her mouth, she placed her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance, close to his ear, she said, "I wanna do some kissing too."

There was that cute pout again, he thought as her words registered. Grinning, when her words put him on cloud nine, he threw his arms wide. "Kiss away."

Feeling shy all of a sudden, Beth started to drop her gaze. "No, darlin', keep those _pretty _eyes right here."

The blue of her irises took on a warm glow as she stared into his. Bravely, she lifted up and placed a kiss just below his bottom lip where his beard started. When he sighed at the contact her confidence grew. Her lips grazed the hard edge of his jaw, skating down to bite the pulse she could see pounding in his throat. Her fingertips glided over the rigid planes of his chest, her greedy mouth sucking the salt from the heated flesh her fingers discovered.

She faintly became aware of his own participation as he softly kissed her temple before moving to the shell of her ear. When he bit her ear, and licked the sting of his teeth away, her own exploration slowed relishing the way his tongue skimmed the flesh there. Turning her head she met the pressure of his mouth, opening instantly for him, returning the hunger she found in his kiss.

With his tongue delving deep, he lifted his dazed eyes to the bank, finding it all clear he lifted her in his arms and headed for the shore. Once there he placed her on her feet. Even though he was completely wrapped up in the woman before him, he still had wits enough to display some caution. "Darlin', we need to move this to safer ground."

Bashfully she lifted her lashes. Biting her lip to contain the joy radiating through her, she nodded her agreement.

Tangling his fingers through hers, he dipped retrieving his shirt as he tugged her along behind him. He only made it a step, maybe two before she pulled him to a stop to kiss a path over his shoulder blade, over one of the worst of the many scars littering his abused back. His eyes drifted shut on a wave of emotion. As a feeling of belonging bloomed inside him, he gave another tug as they resumed their journey.

The short trek from the river to the cabin never felt so long. Several times along the way they stopped for a kiss, a hug, a simple touch, a look.

Once there he propelled them inside, pausing long enough to tie the door shut, he turned back to her.

She was beautiful. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes swollen from tears, her cheeks pink from the chill of the water, and she was soaked clean through, but no one had ever been as beautiful to him. "Are you sure about this, darlin'?"

There was open honesty in her wide blue eyes when she whispered, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Daryl dropped his shirt, his arms lifting to her, and pleasure crashed threw him when she leapt into his arms. This kiss was not sweet. It was full of hunger, and need. The stubble on his jaw raked against her tender skin, teeth biting, mouth sucking he ate her up. Needing to feel her live, breathing flesh, his quick sure fingers made short work of her soaked shirt. Peeling it from her arms he tossed the soggy material down with a wet plump.

Not wanting to go to fast, he left her bra in place as he yanked her against him, letting his hands trace the smooth contours of her body. Starting at her ribs his flat palms worked their way over her, the tips of his fingers slipping under the elastic of her bra.

When a breathy moan slipped over his tongue, he ripped his mouth from hers with only one thought on his mind. Her pleasure. He wanted to give her more pleasure. Dropping to his knees before her he kissed the soft skin of her abdomen, his tongue dipping into her belly button.

Beth's fingers dug into the slightly damp hair at his temple, her nails biting into his scalp as heat flooded her. Pressing the skin he licked tighter against his mouth.

Her nipples pebbled as her anticipation grew. Moaning in sweet agony when his strong hands moved over the wet jeans plastered to her form. His fingers dug into the curve of her buttocks, his tongue tracing the line of skin above her jeans.

Wanting to touch him too, she pulled his head away, tugging him up to kiss him. Instinct made her wrap her legs around his waist when he lifted her, planting her back against the wall. The wood was rough against her back, but it recreated a delicious contrast to the strong, fearless man before her. Her own desire to explore forgotten when he nearly ripped her bra from her, his mouth sucking the tip of her breast into his hot mouth.

She'd never felt anything like it in her life. Releasing a hiccup of pleasure, she threw her head back, letting him have his fill as he went from one breast to the other. Her fingernails raked across his back forgetting the scars there, all she knew was the all-consuming desire he created.

She had always been self-conscious about her small breast, but their size didn't seem to bother him one bit. She gulped when he bit her nipple, then sucked the hurt out. She was completely a blaze. A fire she'd never experienced ravaged her.

Daryl couldn't seem to stop. Using the wall for leverage he unbuttoned the sodden jeans keeping him from her. He let out an aggravated moan when he had to let her go to shove them down her trim hips, leaving only her panties between them. When she obediently stepped free of them, he paused to look up at her.

His heart constricted as she stared down at him with a surreal trust. And did he dare hope, love? His throat felt raw with a passion he'd never hoped for. That he'd never thought was possible…

Yet this girl-woman made it possible.

Beth didn't need him to say what he was feeling because it was there for her to see. Dropping to her knees to face him, she let her breath linger on his lips before dipping forward to kiss him.

Her fingers rolled over his biceps, gripping to test the muscle there before continuing to his shoulders, then around to the nape of his neck. Curling her fingers in his nape, she pressed her body hard against his. She couldn't seem to get close enough to the wonder that was Daryl Dixon.

Daryl was experiencing the same difficulty. She was all but naked before him, and every line of him touched her to the knee, but it was hardly enough. Staggering to his feet, he offered her a hand, and when she stood, he led her to his pallet.

When she sat before him, he bit his lip, nerves rattling him as he unbuttoned his breeches, and pushed them down his hips. He liked the way her breath picked up in speed, and her gaze roamed over his body taking him all in.

When he stepped from them, and his hands went to the waistband of his pants, he paused not wanting to frighten her with the extent of his need. His eyes flying to hers when she said, "Whatcha waiting for, Dixon."

With a shimmy and a shake he bared himself completely to her. When she merely reached out to him, he went without hesitation. He sucked in a harsh breath when she traced over another scar left by his loving father.

Beth didn't need him to tell her where it had originated, she knew.

Cupping his rough cheeks, she kissed him, with all the love building up inside her. When he shifted on to his back and laid her over the top of him, she straddled his thighs, kissing down his chest to his stiff male nipple. Following his earlier direction, she bit into the nub, then licked at it.

"Oh, geez, woman," he groaned his fingers digging into her waist as he rolled her beneath him. "You're killing me."

Grabbing him by the ears, she looked into his eyes. "I don't wanna kill ya, I wanna help ya live."

There were no more words after that.

With an animalistic need to claim Beth as his own, he slipped her panties over her hips and down her long legs. Pressing a hard thigh into her center, he kissed her hard with all the passion that was coming alive in him.

His fingers slipped between, using his wedged leg to widen the gap of her sprawled legs, he slipped the tips into the warm dew there. A moan filled the cabin as he pushed one deep inside her. When she was arching and gasping into him, he added a second one.

He realized without being told this was her first time, and he wanted her ready for his size. He didn't want to hurt her any more than necessary. When her hips comfortably moved with the rhythm of his fingers, he shifted until her legs cocooned his hips.

A hot shaky breath fanned her cheek when he pressed into her. When he breached the barrier of her innocence, he paused giving her time to adjust. Only when he felt her hips lift in invitation did he continue. Withdrawing, he pushed forward again, a bit deeper this time.

"Oh my, Daryl," she breathed filling full and delicious all at once. "Please."

"I'm sorry, baby," he groaned liking the feel of her wrapped around him. "I'm trying t' be gentle."

"Oh god, Daryl," she whispered, her breast rubbing his chest as she took a deep breath. "I love it. Please, I want…"

She really had no clue what she was asking for. She just knew she wanted more.

Not expecting that response, he held her hips steady as he plunged forward, rocking into her. With a pained cry, she took several gulps of air before she slipped her legs around him, and thrust back into him.

He was lost in sensation letting her move without his assistance. It took every ounce of self-control he'd ever possessed to let her ride this out until her head went back with a harsh cry inciting her release. Feeling her orgasm squeeze him tight, he relinquished his control, forgetting everything but the way she felt around him.

With a loud cry he threw his head back, rockets shooting through him as he exploded deep inside her.

.


	8. Chapter 8

***Please take the time to review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks for your continued visits, ad comments. They are very helpful, and supportive.***

A/N: Joe is not a pleasure to write about, and I cringe when I do. I hate writing about awful people but it wouldn't be a story I suppose if there wasn't at least one creep. I just write what comes to me at the time. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

Chapter 8

Beth's chin was propped against his chest, and she was looking at him with huge soulful eyes. A contented sigh left him, his head propped against a folded arm. He just stared at her. They'd already shared to rounds of lovemaking, and his worn body was ready for a third.

_Lovemaking_? Yes there was simply no other way to describe the joining they'd shared. For the first time in his life he was in love with this bright, beautiful woman, and the damnedest thing was, she loved him back.

Neither of them had spoken the words, but it hovered between them like a fluttering butterfly. He was scared to speak fearing that the fragile existence would fly away, and he'd be forever grasping at empty air.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her fingers toyed with a curl of hair near his nipple. Finding no reason to hide from the truth, he lifted her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers, he stated gruffly. "You."

Radiance lit her eyes as she stared back at him, and satisfaction swelled in his chest. He'd never known such peace within himself before. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"You," she said easily, shifting to press a kiss to his chest. "How incredible I think you are."

Taking a hold of her chin he lifted her face, kissing her softly, he pulled back. "I'm not the ones who's incredible."

In less than a day the woman had managed to mend the soul that had been wrecked for years. He didn't want to think about how that was even possible, he just wanted to bask in it.

His thumb skimmed the line of her jaw, liking the way she held his gaze. There was no anger or frustration, just this light he'd never had directed at him before. When they darkened a shade as they stared at one another, he could see open desire. "Ready for round three?"

Her reply came out on a hum, ignoring the blanket that fell away as she scooted up his chest so she could kiss him. A gasp left her parted lips when he rolled them so she was laying on her stomach, moving her hair out of his way, he bit the tender flesh of her nape. Sucking hard enough to leave a love mark there, his eager mouth moved down her spine. There were parts of her he hadn't kissed yet, and he meant to solve that problem.

When she moaned and tried to turn over, he pressed his chest into her back. Rasping into her ear, "Oh no, it's my turn now."

Beth's spine tingled as he feathered kisses down the rigid center of her back. She couldn't help arching, pressing her flesh hard into his seeking mouth. That coupled with the feel of his rough fingers running down her sides, over her hips, to the globes of her buttocks, were driving her mad. His finger grazed the nestled flesh hidden from his view at the same time as he bit into her thigh.

Beth let out a throaty moan, reaching blindly to grab at his forearm that propped him up behind her. Digging her nails into him, she glared back with no real menace in her gaze. "This isn't fair, Daryl."

"I didn't find it fair when you held my arms above my head, and refused to let me touch those tits of yours either," he chuckled low in his throat, running a finger down between her legs, again grazing the apex. "Nope, not fair at all, Greene. When you was riddin' me. Remember?"

His actions coupled with his gruff whispering in her ear had her nearing her finish, and they hadn't even started yet. "Daryl…. Please…"

"What do ya want, baby," he asked kissing her skin hard letting his whiskers graze the tender skin of her back. "Tell me."

"You… Now…" She nearly sobbed, when his finger slipped into her. Her breath came out in quick little pants, and her pulse galloped through her faster than a herd of wild horses. "I'm gonna…"

"Oh no, you ain't. Not without me," he stated withdrawing his finger, he bit the lobe of her ear as he pushed her legs further apart. Balancing on his elbows behind her, he pressed his form into hers, settling his hips in between her awaiting thighs.

Teeth raking into her shoulder blade, he sank into her, loving the way she arched into him. Refusing to leave an inch between them, his skin lay flush against hers. When he thrust forward burying himself deep into her slick folds, she let out a harsh moan.

Fear filled him for a moment, thinking he may have her hurt her in his wild abandon, but when she merely turned her head and said over her shoulder, "Do that again."

He melted.

He was boneless.

It took him several seconds to recover from her demand. This amazing girl, who wasn't afraid to hand herself over to him, that wasn't afraid to love him, and let him love her.

When she grew restless beneath him, he regained his composure. Rocking into her, liking the slide of her sweat covered back rubbing into his chest, a pained groan left him.

He was so close to the end, he did the unthinkable and pulled himself free of her delicious body. Flipping her over to face him, he went when she reached out to him. His forehead dropping to her collarbone when she reached out to take his length in her hand.

They'd made love twice and this was the first time she'd wrapped him in her silken hand. She glided her tight fingers from the tip to the base, before starting over, rubbing the bead of moisture she found there into his warm skin.

How could something be so hard but soft at the same time?

One of life's many mysteries, she decided repeating the touch making him moan when she increased the speed. She groaned when he pushed her hand aside, his wet mouth tracing down her throat to her breast, he kissed each tip, yet he didn't stop there. Licking a path between her ribs, he nibbled the flesh of her abdomen, pushing her legs apart, he continued lower.

Beth hadn't been nervous about any of their loving up unto this point. Now she caught him by the hair, trying to pull him away. She'd never had anyone, anyone ever look at her down there. The idea while mildly intriguing, was embarrassing. "Daryl, what are…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her question. Her words jammed up in her throat as he dragged his tongue along her center, dipping into the crease, before sucking her into his hot mouth. He positioned her leg over his shoulder, opening her up wider for his exploration. She nearly fainted dead away with pleasure when his tongue dove deep into her. Now with a heady cry, she pushed his head tighter into her.

Daryl couldn't get enough of the taste of her. He ate her up until she burst with sensation. Her throaty moan coming from her dry throat as she arched up against him. Before she could float down from the release, he was on his knees, and plunging deep within her.

His thrust weren't gentle this time, and when she raked her nails over his hard, flexing buttocks, his movements turned into wild abandon. When he felt her tighten around him once again, he dropped to her, his mouth taking hers as wildly as he claimed the rest of her. She yanked her mouth away, sinking her teeth deep into the tissue of his shoulder, and like a volcano he erupted.

Daryl was drained, emotionally and physically. Tipping to his side, he made sure his weight wasn't crushing her, more of him covering her then not, and passed out from sheer exhaustion. Beth wasn't far behind him as he cascaded into a world of dreams.

Joe touched himself through the material of his jeans as he watched the scene through a part in the curtain. He'd been standing here for at least two hours, and he'd seen everything that transpired in the Johnson's old cabin.

At first he'd felt this burning anger ripping through his gut when he saw this man touching his girl, but then he'd been too wrapped up in the show to think. He'd already spent himself in the dirt twice, and was working on a third round when he heard a moan behind him.

With lightning speed he whipped the axe propped up against the house around and took the walkers head clean off its decayed shoulders. The eyes rolled up in its skull to look at him, its blackened bloody teeth snapping with a vicious threat.

An idea came to him as he glanced back into the cabin to see the couple there collapse.

The crickets were beginning to chirp as darkness descended. It was highly unlikely the couple would move from where they lay until morning, and he had plenty of time. Rubbing his white beard with a forefinger, and a thumb a smile slithered across his face.

Glen rattled the can in his hand at the entrance of the gas station. As soon as the walker staggered through the opening, Maggie raised her knife and buried it to the hilt into it skull. Yanking her knife free, she went for the second one following in the first's wake. Glen took care of a third, before they found it safe to enter the cover of the building.

"Maybe there is a bag of chips left at least," Maggie said, her belly rumbling with unappeased hunger.

The gas station had been picked clean since the beginning they soon realized as they ambled down the aisles. The only thing they found was a pack of gum buried in an inch of dust. Grabbing the pack she tucked it into her pocket as she followed Glen back to the front of the store.

"There's a drugstore down the street, and it looks like maybe a grocery store, down a ways," Glen told her, glancing out the window. "If we're lucky we might be able to get to one of them without detection."

The street did seem to be devoid of life, or dead men, she noticed stepping in next to Glen. "Which one ya wanna go for? I'm up for anything that might have something to eat."

They'd finished the last of the food they'd found in a deserted car along the road last night, and her belly was dangerously close to gnawing itself to shreds. "Let's try the drugstore first. There's probably less walkers there. The grocery is prolly crawling with them, and we don't have the numbers for that."

In unison they moved out into the too quiet night. It was almost eerie how silent it was. Once this little town had been teaming with people, happy people, unsuspecting people. The nightmare their life had become was something you saw at the movies and spent the rest of the night with the creeps, trying to forget the horrific plot.

Now you couldn't shake the images of dead men walking around trying their best to eat you. Every corner, every crack was a mystery to what you would find lurking there.

Quietly, Maggie followed behind Glen as they hurried down the street, staying close to the buildings for the extra cover of their shadows. When they came to the big glass door of what used to be the pharmacy, Maggie knocked lightly on the glass, cringing as the sound seemed to echo down the street. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination making the sound so loud or if it really was.

Relief flooded her when nothing seemed to be coming to the front of the store. Finally, they were going to catch a break, she thought. Another stroke of good fortune was theirs when Glen tested the door and found it unlocked.

Silently, they eased the structure open and slipped inside. When they searched the entire store and blessedly found it devoid of walkers, they turned their attention to the contents on the shelves. Despite the fact that a few of the shelves had been tipped over, and there was disarray all over the floor from previously being ransacked, the goods seemed to be in good condition.

"Oh shit," Maggie breathed as she turned a corner and found an entire shelf loaded with different snack options.

In minutes, she and Glen were sitting on the dusty floor with crackers, peanuts, chips, and jerky between them. They didn't bother to speak as they feasted on the rare treats they'd found, just grateful to find something to put in their bellies.

Chomping on a peanut butter sandwich cracker, Maggie's head rolled to find Glen grinning at her. "What?"

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." He told her as he popped a chip in his mouth. "If we find a way to bar the door we might be able to stay here a couple of days. We'll have plenty to eat for a minute."

She nodded her head in agreement as stress entered her pale blue gaze. "I wish Beth could be here. I hate thinking about her out there somewhere lost, cold, and alone."

Swallowing a mouth full of food, his own eyes filled with concern. "I know, Maggs. It will only be for a day or two. We need to rejuvenate, and soak up as many carbs as we can. Who knows when, or if we will get another chance."

"I hear ya," she replied with a soft smile. "Let's find a way to bar that door."

They were climbing to their feet, brushing the crumbs free from their rumbled clothing when they heard the rattle of the door.

"Damn it," Glen cursed reaching to grab his knife. "We can't have peace for ten minutes."

Sliding around the corner of the shelf concealing them from whatever lay ahead, Glen peeked through the shelf. "Oh shit, you are not going to believe this."

"What?" she whispered when he didn't immediately continue. She was hovering just behind Glen and couldn't get a vision of the door. Nudging him again, she mouthed the word again.

There was excitement in his eyes that hadn't been there for days, and Maggie found herself growing impatient when he remained silent, holding his finger up to her to wait. The sound of the front door being opened filled the quiet store, and her nerves rattled throughout her body as anticipation grew. She made a grab for Glen's shirt and missed as he straightened and stepped out of hiding.

"Carl."


End file.
